<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Your Chub by OrphanedClown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378926">Love Your Chub</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanedClown/pseuds/OrphanedClown'>OrphanedClown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, still dont know how to tag things lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanedClown/pseuds/OrphanedClown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miu drinks a little too much, and things that are normally kept as secrets are sobbed and cried; a spluttering mess of pleads for desperate help and comfort.</p><p>Kaede has only just walked through the door, the two week trip still heavy on her conscious - she definitely didn't feel ready for this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Your Chub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short vent-fic because im struggling a bit rn and this is the best way i know how to cope.</p><p>Ft. Miu and Kaede cuz I love them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miu, in bravery, kept many secrets she claimed she'd never allow herself to speak of - yet as soon as the alcohol hit, she'd already failed.</p><p>Upside down, legs dangling and kicking from the back of the sofa - Miu sobbed - tears of crystal blue rolling down her sadly tinted cheeks, hiccuping and slurring as her mind swayed in a black-and-white spiral of dizziness; no further consciousness of how tonight had played/was playing out remaining.</p><p>Currently, she was alone. Well, Gummy made for cute company, but he preferred sitting on the coffee table over sitting on, or next to, the girl stuck in despair. To sober Miu, Gummy would've been enough, but drunk Miu was different - she missed Kaede. The piano-obsessed woman had gone on a small tour in the great country of Canada, Miu being left back home to 'fend for herself'. Of course, Kaede initially wanted to take Miu with her - also having a problem with leaving her touch-starved wife behind - but due to flight and living expenses, she was forced to leave her (again).</p><p>Miu had endured it many times, expecting to get over it as she always did - after all, it was only two weeks - but she didn't, and she couldn't, because two weeks was longer than she originally thought it was.</p><p>And she needs to shower at some point, right?</p><p>When the front door to their apartment swung open, Miu flinched, a hiccup escaping soft, plump lips. She rolled to the side, falling back into a belly-down position on the sofa and laying down comfortably as she buried her face deeper into the protection of the fluffy cushion seats.</p><p>"Miu! I'm finally home." Kaede sighed happily, relieved to finally be home - back to her fat cat and her dazzling wife.</p><p>"Welcome fuckin' home." Miu slurred into the cushions, head becoming dizzy and fuzzy. She hoped she'd fall into sweet unconsciousness any minute now.</p><p>Kaede frowned, all the relief she once held dearly instantly evaporating, tension weighing itself heavy on her shoulders. "What's wrong, Bub?"</p><p>Miu groaned, lazily rolling off of the sofa and onto the hard carpeting of the floor. "Nothin'."</p><p>Kaede rolled her eyes, setting down her bags and kicking off her shoes, leaving them in the middle of the hallway before making her way over to her beauteous lover, carefully kneeling down next to her and petting her hair. "Seriously, whats up? You don't normally drink while I'm away on tour."</p><p>"I'm tellin' ya' it's nothin'!" Miu hiccuped, turning onto her back and looking into Kaede's whole-lit eyes.</p><p>That was the biggest surprise. Tears - welts of them - travelling down her face and clouding her beautiful, sparkling orbs she used for eyes. It made Kaede's frown deepen, both confusion and panic darkening her expression. "What happened, Bub?" She whispered softly, caressing the others cheek with the tip of her thumb.</p><p>Miu averted her gaze to the side, taking any measures needed to assure Kaede had no chance of catching it again. "A' had t' shower..." She tusked, gritting her teeth as hard as she could to try and keep the rest of the tears in. "A' don't like showerin' without ya'."</p><p>She remembered now - Miu always showered with her, she wouldn't let her refuse, otherwise. Why? She had no idea, why, and she didn't ever question it.</p><p>It just didn't seem that important until now.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I should've asked you about it sooner - why won't you shower without me, Bub?" Kaede pursed her lips, letting her body hit the floor as she laid on her side, hand still resting against her wife's cheek. "You can tell me anything, you know? I'm your wife, you can let loose around me."</p><p>Miu stayed quiet for a while, ushering the awkward sound of complete silence until the courage finally worked its way through her veins.</p><p>Turning her head, she let her gaze fall again - resting on the most amazing sight she could ever begin to pray for. Somewhere in her life, her prayers must have been heard.</p><p>"I fuckin' hate ma'self." Sobs - they came out like huge, hurting heaves of immense pain she never wanted to feel, yet her tone was quiet and timid, almost raspy. "Ya' have such a beautiful body, and I admire it so much - so why can't I have one too? Why do I have to have all these fuckin' ugly-as-shit marks and scars? Why do I have to be so fat and ugly - pretendin' as if I don't even notice it. It's horrible, and I hate it - I hate me."</p><p>That was the last hit to her heart, and Kaede was in tears too.</p><p>How could her wife think such horrible thoughts about her own body? Every inch was everything to Kaede, and she despised all of the nonsense escaping her lovers all-too-kissable mouth.</p><p>"You're so gorgeous, Bub," Kaede whimpered, "Why would you even dare to think those things about yourself?" sobbing, desperately reaching out and grasping a hold of Miu's waist and rapidly pulling her into her warm, protective embrace. "I love your beautiful body so much. I love YOU so much. There's nothing wrong with your appearance - I'll kiss every inch of you if it means you realize how divine you truly are."</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"No, shut your adorable mouth." Kaede hushed, hands sliding down the other woman's torso to get a grip on her waist. "You are not fat - you are chubby, and I love that. I can use you as a personal pillow, and your cuddles are the best," She giggled, sniffling away the tears she could feel re-building under her eyelids. "You've been working so hard to get rid of all the chub, but I love it so much - you'll probably never know how much - and whenever you complain about your chub-rub, just so I'll give you a back-ride? It's just too cute, and I can never resist the urge to give into your pouting." Her eyes crinkled above her smile, letting go a satisfied huff she didn't know she'd been holding. "Your stretch marks are gorgeous, and I'd never get rid of them, even if given the chance. Your face is soft, and your cheeks become an embarrassed shade of pink when you puff them out."</p><p>Miu hiccuped and gagged at every compliment, choking on her tears and burying her face deeper into her wife's chest, her grip tightening. "I love ya' so much. Why do ya' have to love me so much, too?"</p><p>"Because, <strong>I love your chub</strong>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HI HELLO!!</p><p>I apologize for the vent-fic but i still hope u enjoyed it :,&gt;</p><p>I know - i was supposed to post ages ago - but my mum deleted the project i was working on and i lost all motivation for writing for a really long time. I apologize sincerely!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>